Mineral Messenger
by Tishie
Summary: Doc x Jill ..A short chatroom fic!


I bet there are a lot of chatroom fics here, just wanted to add one more:P

I know it ain't any good, but just try to enjoy it at least!

Doctor x Jill

**Names:**

iLuVpiNk- Popuri

Hippocrates- Doctor/Trent

23sportychix- Ann

grampaKILLER- Gray

WhyMe?678- Cliff

Jackn'Jill- Jill

2LadysMan2-Kai

Bluefrills909- Elli

--------------------------------------------------

Jackn'Jill has logged on.

Jackn'Jill: any1 here?

Jackn'Jill: guess not.

Hippocrates has logged on.

Hippocrates: Hmm… Interesting… Oh, good evening Jill.

Jackn'Jill: who r u?

Hippocrates: I'm Dr. Trent. I'm trying out the new laptop I ordered. The World Wide Web is absolutely incredible!

Jackn'Jill: who's hippocrates?

Hippocrates: He's the father of modern medicine. You can say he's kind of my idle.

Jackn'Jill: cool

23sportychix has logged on.

23sportychix: Hey guys!

Hippocrates: Good evening.

Jackn'Jill: yo ann! what took you so long?

23sportychix: sorry, jill! my dad asked me 2 do more cleaning… he's jst SO annoying sometimes!

Hippocrates: I think Doug is a very hard working individual. You shouldn't get irritated with him so easily Ann, maybe he's just tired.

23sportychix: so who's the smartass jill?

Jackn'Jill: AHEM.. he's the doctor ann!

23sportychix: whoops! sorry doc.. I forget my manners sometimes hehe…

Hippocrates: It's fine. But what is this "ass" of which you speak?

2LadysMan2: Wassup?

Jackn'Jill: oh, hi kai.

23sportychix: Yo Kai!

Hippocrates: Good Evening Kai.

2LadysMan2: so whu's dis guy?

Jackn'Jill: that's the doc, kai. be polite to him will ya?

2LadysMan2: OOOOH I sense a crusssshh..

BlueFrills909 has logged on.

BlueFrills909: Hey there guys! It's Wednesday so I have nothing to do…

23sportychix: hey elli! man, the chatroom's going 2 exl0de!

Jackn'Jill: hey elli! glad you can drop in

2LadysMan2: ur the nurse ryt? man, I saw u in the fireworks fest.. u were pretty kute!

Jackn'Jill: it's cute, kai..

BlueFrills909: hehe.. thnx… oh jill, btw.. the doctor was humming that song you were singing earlier today! he's so INLOVE withya!

Jackn'Jill: ….

Hippocrates: …Good Evening Elli. I hope you're enjoying your day-off.

BlueFrills909: …

BlueFrills has logged off.

Jackn'Jill: It's a catchy song… don't worry about it doc!

Hippocrates: right…

2LadysMan2: WTH is going on wit u two?

WhyMe?678 has logged on.

23sportychix: HEY CLIFF. duke & manna fighting again?

WhyMe?678: nope. actually, it's the opposite. they're both in their rooms… doing… something…

Jackn'Jill: I sense a new citizen coming!

2LadysMan2: I can tell itz going 2 run away frm them agen lyk their first child!

WhyMe?678: hey that's not very nice kai…

23sportychix: omg, I g2g… I 4got to make dinner 2nyt! cliff it's gna be roast beef again! c u tom jill! take care doc n' kai!!!

Hippocrates: Wait! Roast Beef contains too much calories! Doug won't be able to take it!

23sportychix has logged off.

Jackn'Jill: whoops…

Hippocrates: I hope Doug would end up alright.

WhyMe?678: don't worry doc, he's gna be fine.

2LadysMan2: HAH! that doug shovels in more food than a friggin WHALE!

WhyMe?678: what's mcdonald's?

iLuVpiNk has logged on

iLuVpiNk: OMG JILL! I HERD GRAY HAS THE HUUUUUUGEST CRUSH ON U!

Jackn'Jill: …that's ridiculous popuri

2LadysMan2: Hey popuri!

iLuVpiNk: omg, hey kai!!!1 I'm so lucky 2 find u onlyn!!!11

Hippocrates: I didn't know you admired Gray, Jill…

Jackn'Jill: I dnt knw what the heck popuri just said! I swear!!

iLuVpiNk: oh yah, back 2 that… this morning gray was whistling zee-pee-dee-doo-daa while polishing the brooch he gave u just a while ago! I saw thru da window!!!1

Jackn'Jill: Ohh.. Riight.. THAT brooch..

Hippocrates: …He gave you jewelry?

2LadysMan2: jst spit it out alrdy. u effin' luv jill, doc.

Hippocrates: You know nothing.

2LadysMan2: hehe.. les' c bout that.. u wnt 2 go out tonyt Jill? Jst u n' me under the stars.. bside the sea…

Hippocrates: HEY! That's dangerous! ….uhmm… YOU MIGHT DROWN JILL! DON'T GO!

Jackn'Jill: …ehehe uhm. sorry kai, it's too late 2 do that sort of thing. bsides, popuri would love to go with u.

iLuVpiNK: omg surrrre!

WhyMe?678: this is getting to be too weird. I'm going 2 go eat dinner now. bye every1

WhyMe?678 has logged out.

grampaKILLER: hey guys. did cliff leave already?

Jackn'Jill: hey gray, you just missed him!

grampaKILLER: aw crap. oh well. hey jill :)

Hippocrates: Good Evening Gray…

iLuVpiNK: OMG, HI GRAYYYYY

2LadysMan2: yo dude

grampaKILLER: whoa, lots of people 2night. hey guys.

Jackn'Jill: what's up w/ ur name gray?

Hippocrates: Are you having any trouble with your grandfather?

grampaKILLER: well what do u think? -swtdrop-

iLuVpiNk: u guyz shudn't fyt about stupid things lyk that! u shud be fighting 4 jill!!!!11

2LadysMan2: ok, one's angsty & one's nerdy. take ur pick jill. both r GREAT choices btw.

Jackn'Jill: shut ur mouth kai!

2LadysMan2: LOL

Hippocrates: LOL?

Jackn'Jill: haha, it's laugh out loud doc. it's like saying you just chuckled over the internet or something like that.

Hippocrates: How interesting. I'll remember that.

grampaKILLER: lol, must be ur first time.. wat a n00b.

Jackn'Jill: that's not so nice gray.

grampaKILLER: SHOOT. it's ma grampa! G2G!!!!!

grampaKILLER has logged off.

iLuVpiNk: hmm, I guess I'll go 2. c u in the beach kai! I wnt let my bro see u!

2LadysMan2: I'll be counting on u popuri! bye luvbirds! I'll be expecting a lil kid from both of u when I get back next year.

iLuVpiNk: HAHA gud 1 kai!!1

iLuVpiNk has logged off.

2LadysMan2 has logged off.

Hippocrates: Ok… How awkward…

Jackn'Jill: lol, people can be so weird sometimes…

Hippocrates: …Jill

Jackn'Jill: yes, doc:)

Hippocrates: …

Jackn'Jill: Hmm?

Then suddenly, porno adds kept popping up in the doctor's laptop.

Hippocrates: Enlarge your boobs big-time for 20 dollars?

Jackn'Jill: WHAT!?!

Hippocrates: NO! NO! I didn't mean it! This ad was…

Jackn'Jill has logged off.

Hippocrates: JILL?? JILL?!? ARE YOU STILL THERE?!?

Doctor: Shoot.


End file.
